Queen Of The Night
by Oddie.1536
Summary: Kind of an original creation,based on the High School Queen system they had on Gossip Girl the tv show ,and the Night World series,just some elements,not any character.I would appreciate any comment,review,anything,should i keep writing it or not. xo xo
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Aileen opened her eyes feeling happy. It was Monday and the sun was shining in her room. You'd be wondering why a teenage girl was happy on a school day. Everything in Aileen's life was going great these late months, there wasn't any reason for her to be unhappy: her parents had stopped fighting, she finally was getting along with the girls in her school, they had at last understood she was queen and she had to rule, plus that Saturday was Valentine's Day (which meant huge party!) plus next week was her birthday equals super happy Aileen.

She got up and went to the mirror to get ready, "Well sure I'm beautiful" - she said. Not that she was one of those girls too full of themselves, her being beautiful was a fact, also confirmed by the dazed looks of many guys when she walked somewhere with her group of girls. The girl in the mirror had long black hair, which were naturally straight, and blue-green eyes. Her skin was fair; she was tall and had a well formed body. She wore her school uniform: black skirt, white shirt and a pair of high heels black shoes. "Ok now I'm ready" - she said while she was doing her makeup, just a little eyeliner and lip-gloss. In that moment her phone ringed, it was a text message from one of her closest friends, "Hey A. r u up yet? Get to school, we have a 0014 situation. One name: Eva. Xoxo" Iona said.

A 0014 situation meant that some girl had broken the main rule, the one about keeping the secret stuff SECRET. "Well, this will be fun" - Aileen thought, giving one more look to the name in the end of the text. "Mmm Eva what have you done this time?". Eva was a girl Aileen had known for 4 years, same school, and they DID hate each other. The reasons, well except from the fact that Aileen thought she was completely stupid, with her allowing her boyfriend to treat her like he did, and knowing he dated 4+ other girls but still being with him, the two of them had gotten into many fights about the previously mentioned boyfriend. Aileen gave one more look to herself in the mirror and left the room. In the kitchen her mom was feeding her baby brother. Aileen said good morning, grabbed a yogurt and left to school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

San Marino High School was the biggest school in Aileen's city, and also the oldest. The school was built in the 1700 and back then it had been a girls-only school. And since back then the Valda girls had existed. Valda was a girl society, or better the all girls' society. All the girls of the school were part of it, obeyed to the same rules, obeyed to the same queen. Nobody knew who established it, but it existed since the 1700, and the queen had been chosen the same way since then, had been chosen by the Stone. That's how everybody called it, the Stone, nobody knew what kind of stone was it, or how it did what it did, but the Stone had been on the floor of the East Room since the school was built. The Stone was literally on the floor, half of it buried in it, half outside. Around the stone there was a circle of ancient letters, meaning god knows what, and in the Stone a number shined. Right now and for the next 4 years that number was 6. That's how Aileen was chosen queen of Valda.

Seven months ago, the previous queen had called Aileen telling that she had been chosen by the Stone. The queen and her girls had figured out the life number of every freshman that was coming next year to San Marino HS, by doing some calculations with their birthdays, and the girls with the number 6 were only Aileen and the queen's little sister. They had competed and Aileen had won. And there she was, parking her car in the school's parking lot, and then walking toward the school, ignoring the gazes. When she entered the school she noticed that it was louder than usual, the students were gossiping way too much. "Maybe it's about that Eva thing" – she thought and joined her group of girls.

"Hey queen" – Oriana said. She and Iona were Aileen's real friends, since before she was the queen. The rest of the crew, well Aileen was the queen.

"Hey girls! So what's all these noise around? It's about the 0014 thing?"

"Oh you don't know. It's about that, but also because a new guy is coming today, I wonder if he's hot."-Carmen said.

"Whatever, - Aileen rolled her eyes, - this Eva thing is more important. What secret did she tell?"

"She told her boyfriend almost everything that is forbidden, you know where we have the meetings, what rules we respect, how you find out everything about everyone, everything from the 10 secret rules."- it was Iona the one that said this.

"Well the 5 points punishment is enough for her; I'm going to enjoy especially the first one. We have had so many fights about Albin, so I'm the one who's going to do it" – Aileen said this smiling. Then she added: "I'm going to meet Ms. Rebecca; there are some things about the Valentine's Day party that aren't ready yet."

And she left, headed toward the Teacher's lounge. There she saw him, talking to Ms. Rebecca; right in front of her there was Devin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Devin. His name meant poet, beautiful soul. "Ugh" - Aileen thought. His hair was black, his eyes too, deep black. "He hasn't changed much from the last time I saw him. But no thinking of that. Just go there and do what you were going to, pretend you don't know him."

And she kept walking toward and Devin. "Hello , hello" - she said to Devin - "you must be the new guy. I'm Aileen, the queen of the Valda girls."

"Hello, I'm Devin" - he said looking surprised by Aileen's reaction.

"Well I hope you enjoy staying in my-our school. , I wanted to talk about the Valentine's Day party." After she finished talking with the teacher, she was leaving when Devin grabbed her arm. "Aileen wait!"

"Hey Roxy!" - she said, waving to the blonde girl across the hall, and went to her. That's how all week passed, Devin trying to talk to her and her avoiding him.

Valentine's Day. To the couples it was a chance to exchange presents and make out. To Aileen a chance to have fun, and finally solve the problem with Eva. She didn't have a boyfriend, not that she didn't have endless possibilities, she didn't need one. Happily single and not looking. She put on a short black dress, some red jewelry, a pair of high heeled red ankle boots and a red tiara; she hadn't look any more like a queen that she did now. Aileen went to school.

The great hall looked great; the girls had done a beautiful job. Everything was red, the lights, the tables, the glasses, everything. And everywhere there were heart-shaped decorations.

The place started to fill with students, the music playing everywhere. Finally everyone was there. "Well let's get this party started" - she said and went walking toward Eva.


End file.
